Para Siempre
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para mi niña Azukii. Samcedes.


_¡Hola de nuevo a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, ya casi ni me acordaba de cómo se publicaba xD Pero hoy tenía que hacerlo porque es un día especial, 29 de marzo. El día en el que llegó al mundo una personita que hace más de tres años entró en mi corazón para quedarse. Ya sabéis que a mí las notas de autor se me dan fatal, en especial éstas, así que, voy a tratar de resumirlo rápidamente. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Azu! Este regalo es para ti (no está a la altura y no creo que ninguna de las historias que escriba lo esté), ojalá que te guste o al menos consiga sacarte una sonrisa, no te contaré de qué va, aunque estoy completamente segura de que antes de llegar al final lo entenderás. Disfruta mucho de tu día y no dejes nunca de sonreír. ¿Vale? Te adoro, pero eso ya lo sabes. Y lo que dije ahí arriba es verdad, entraste en mi corazón para quedarte, y no porque tú no quieras marcharte (gracias por eso también) sino porque no te dejaré escapar jejeje. Te quiero mucho mi niña y te deseo lo mejor del mundo en este día y para siempre. Mil gracias por estar ahí siempre. _

_A los demás, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado mis otras dos historias (Un Santa Claus diferente y Estudiante de Intercambio), con la posible llegada de Samcedes apenas tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Este One Shot lo escribí en una media hora y tres días después aun lo releo y pienso, ¿pero qué cutrez de regalo es éste? Ojalá que con las nuevas escenas Samcedes de NY nos venga la inspiración a todos los escritores Samcedes. Fanfiction, más te vale estar preparada para el aluvión de fics que saldrán después de estos capítulos xD _

_Oh, por cierto, permitidme darle las gracias desde aquí a Chord por ese hot y sexy video de instagram Rileystreet. ¿Pensabas que no ibas a matarnos con él, alma de Dios? O quizás eso era lo que querías conseguir lol_

_Edit: Y ahora nos han matado con una still Samcedes del 5x14. Este fandom no sobrevive los episodios de NY, os lo juro._

_Bueno, no os entretengo más, disfrutad del mini One Shot y felicitad a la cumpleañera si tenéis twitter Azukii88 , es una orden xDD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

"_**Para Siempre"**_

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, atacándole sin contemplación y provocando que él se removiese inquieto entre las sábanas. Aquellas que se hacían un lío entre sus piernas. Aquellas que se hacían un lío con las de ambos. Dos cuerpos unidos y atados por finas telas. Dos cuerpos unidos y aún rendidos, víctimas de la pasión arrolladora de la noche anterior.

Ella descansaba sobre él y sus pequeñas manos le acariciaban la nuca y el pecho. Él permanecía debajo, con las suyas rozando su cintura y la parte baja de sus caderas.

Sus movimientos no la habían despertado, pero la habían hecho girar ligeramente, sacándose de encima y poniéndose de perfil a la vez que dejaba descansar su cabeza en su costado izquierdo. Sus pequeñas manos habían vuelto a posarse sobre su piel pálida, y ahora, la derecha permanecía sobre su estómago, bajando y subiendo con el ritmo de las respiraciones del chico.

Sam se quejó, abriendo por fin los ojos, a la vez que su brazo derecho trataba de moverse debajo de ella, resentido, obteniendo como resultado un ronroneo de la chica que le hizo reír.

Su cuerpo se giró también, siguiendo el camino recorrido por ella, y se colocó de perfil, provocando que la mano de ella que había descansado sobre su estómago, resbalase hasta caer sobre la cama.

Ella era tan pequeña... Su cabeza no había alcanzado la almohada al girarse, quedando a la altura del colchón, y el hecho había provocado que él también bajase su cabeza unos centímetros hasta ponerse a su nivel. Ella todavía dormía y Sam tuvo que reprimir las ganas de besarla para no despertarla. En lugar de ello, su mano izquierda buscó uno de sus rizos y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, mientras la veía dormir. Estaba tranquila, y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios haciendo que Sam se preguntase por un momento si ella estaría soñando.

El chico tuvo que reprimir una risa cuando uno de sus rizos resbaló hasta posarse en su nariz, haciendo que la chica elevase su mano para rascarse. Ella no había conseguido apartarlo y su mano había repetido aquel movimiento unas tres veces más, antes de que Sam se lo apartase por fin con la suya, llevándoselo detrás de la oreja y acariciándosela durante unos segundos, esperando no despertarla.

Mercedes Jones.

Ella era la chica que permanecía junto a él en aquella cama. Entre aquel lío de sábanas. En aquel piso de Nueva York. Ella era la chica con la que compartía su vida. La que le hacía despertarse cada mañana con una sonrisa, al verla durmiendo a su lado. La que hacía que su corazón revolotease inquieto dentro de él cada vez que ella le susurraba un "Te quiero". La que hacía que su cuerpo respondiese a sus caricias y se muriese por estar en su interior.

La chica que ocupaba su mente, su alma y su corazón.

Sam suspiró profundamente a la vez que levantaba la sábana un poco para intentar cubrirla. Ella permanecía desnuda y aunque el frío no era algo que le preocupase dado que estaban en verano, la visión de sus pechos y su piel suave tan solo a centímetros de él, le pedían una y otra vez que la despertase para repetir una vez más lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado a su desnudez, como lo haría siempre aún con el paso de los años. Sus manos siempre tratarían de buscarla, para apretarla contra él, o alejarla, solo para desnudarla con sus dedos y atacarla a besos. Besos llenos de amor y pasión. Llenos de un cariño y una locura que solo Mercedes Jones podía despertar en él.

Besos como el que él había terminado por darle, aun a riesgo de que ella se enfadase por despertarla.

Sus manos habían acariciado su rostro con cariño y su cabeza había ladeado la de ella uniendo sus frentes, para luego hacer lo mismo con sus labios. Ella le mataría por haberla despertado segundos después, o quizás acabaría con él y con su corazón, dándole los buenos días con muchos más besos.

Pronto, él pudo comprobar que la segunda opción había sido la vencedora, por la manera en la que sus pequeñas manos se enroscaron en su cuello y le atrajeron hacia ella. Sam sonrió en el beso y se vio arrastrado rápidamente hasta colocarse encima de ella.

—Buenos días... Veo que alguien se ha despertado con ganas...

—Shh... ¡Calla! —La oyó decir, a la vez que la miraba a los ojos y ella emitía una risita que hizo que su corazón empezase a latir más deprisa consciente de lo que iba a suceder—. No soy la única —le respondió, separando ligeramente sus piernas sin dudar y haciéndole sitio entre ellas, a la vez que se rozaba con él y emitía un suspiro.

Sam rió, justo antes de que sus labios volvieran a posarse de nuevo en los de ella, y sus lenguas volviesen a darse los buenos días. Oh... Ella podría matarle de todas las maneras posibles. Sus pequeños dedos se asentaban en su trasero, ahora, apretándolo un poco y haciéndole saber con aquel gesto que ese era el momento. El de unirse, el de romper las barreras y ser uno. Como lo habían hecho durante años, los dos juntos contra todo y contra todos. Habían tenido que luchar por lo que ambos sentían, pero lo habían conseguido. Lo conseguirían siempre porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El tiempo se lo había demostrado.

Deteniendo el beso durante unos segundos, Sam Evans la miró a los ojos y ella asintió con la cabeza, preparada para aceptarle dentro de ella. Preparada para quererle con todo su corazón.

Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido en el momento en que sus cuerpos volvieron a hacerse uno. Un gemido al que le siguieron muchos más, resultado de un baile de caderas, dentro y fuera, que hacía sudar sus cuerpos. Y vivir. Una pasión que les recorría a ambos. Una electricidad que despertaba sus extremidades. Un deseo que solo quedaría saciado cuando ambos alcanzasen el clímax y se dejasen ir uno en los brazos del otro.

—Sammy... —Susurraba la chica, pegándolo contra ella y recibiendo sus embestidas sin descanso.

—Mer... Ya... Casi —trató de responder él, buscando con sus manos la unión de ambos y acariciándola con la intención de arrastrarla también con él.

—Sí... Oh... Ya... Sí —pudo decir antes de que la sensación la desbordase y sus ojos se cerrasen notando también la liberación de él en ella.

El chico entró en ella dos veces más antes de abrir los ojos por fin y mirarla. Mercedes le recibía ahora con un beso, a la vez que ambos trataban de recuperar sus respiraciones.

—Me gustan los "rapiditos" —susurró, divertida, sin dejarle de mirarle a los ojos.

—A mí me gusta más tomarme mi tiempo —le respondió él, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos, pero continuando encima de ella.

—Lo sé... —Mercedes sonrió, a la vez que acariciaba su cuello con sus manos y se estiraba un poco para dejar un beso en él.

—Te eché de menos esta semana —admitió él por fin, sacándose de encima y moviéndose para no hacerle daño.

—Yo también —respondió ella, medio triste.

Había sido una semana complicada ultimando los detalles de su álbum. Apenas había podido verle y cuando llegaba a casa, el chico ya estaba dormido. Cuando se despertaba a la mañana siguiente, él ya se había ido a trabajar.

Y a pesar de no verse, Sam seguía dejándole pequeñas notas por toda la casa.

Notas que la hacían sonreír. Y a veces llorar. Notas que le hacían echarle de menos, extrañando sus besos y sus abrazos. Aquellos que necesitaba todo el tiempo. Aquellos que le prometían que todo estaría bien, que ellos siempre estarían juntos. Que no importaba cuánto permaneciesen separados, porque al final del día, al final de la semana, ellos podrían quererse. Podrían amarse como lo había hecho durante años.

—Te quiero —susurró ella, notando cómo una pequeña lágrima se había escapado y recorría ahora su mejilla izquierda. Quizás había sido el recuerdo de sus bonitas notas lo que la había hecho llorar y emocionarse. O quizás fuese el amor con el que el chico la miraba en ese momento, o el miedo que había sentido a perderle. Un miedo que nunca se iría.

—Te quiero, Ceni —respondió él, abrazándola con cariño y dejando un beso en su pelo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba profundamente—. Te querré siempre —susurró, borrándole las lágrimas que ella había derramado y mirándola a los ojos, para luego ver cómo en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.

Jamás se cansaría de decirlo. Ni de dejarle notas y flores por toda la casa, demostrándole cuánto la amaba. Ni de robarle un beso cada mañana antes de irse a trabajar. Ni de hacerle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama los fines de semana, tal y como pensaba hacer esa mañana. Jamás se cansaría, porque ella era su Cenicienta, y él, el Príncipe Encantador que la amaría para siempre.

FIN.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé, es una cutrez de regalo :( No tengo perdón. En mi defensa diré que mi inspiración se ha vuelto a Rusia, y la vagancia me está poseyendo. Sé que no te gusta el "smut" pero es que fue leer Lucky Charms y Nueva York, y asdfghjkl ¡Syl no piensa coherentemente! Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no eran los Samcedes, sino nuestros niños... *_* Parece un chiste, pero nosotras les escribimos viviendo juntos en NY, y nuestro deseo se está haciendo realidad, ¿has visto? ¡Es increíble! Y lo mejor de todo aún está por venir, estoy completamente segura. Al final, el One Shot me quedó en 2000 palabras sin sentido, ¡dos mil palabras que ojalá consigan sacarte una sonrisilla, bonita! No me odies por lo cutre que es el regalo u.u Please. Y nuevamente, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRINCESS! Te mereces lo mejor del mundo. *_* _

_A los demás, muchas gracias por pasaros a leer este One Shot. Espero que pronto pueda pasarme también para actualizar mis otras dos historias. Ah, y no me olvido que me queda un flashback Samceni por publicar. Lo estoy guardando para la semana que viene. ^.^_

_Un besito y un abrazo enorme_

_Syl_


End file.
